


Pathology

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Hospital Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away. But then again, Baekhyun never really liked apples. And if the doctor is cute, forget the fruit, right?





	1. Babcock

 

Baekhyun focused his sight on the bloodied gloved hand in front of him in hopes of ridding his mind of the indecent thoughts that have crossed it ever since the surgeon said _“first knife.”_  
  
After a long time of strategizing, he finally got to scrub in and assist on one of his crush’s operations. It was difficult, but he finally did it. He spent months and months visualizing it in his head – he’d awe the man of his dreams with his skills and they’d live happily ever after. Of course, he forgot to take into account that he may become nervous around him – especially when he was in such close proximity. In fact, he was so close that Baekhyun could basically count his eyelashes. A bead of sweat was dropping by his temple and Baekhyun all but wanted to lick it off the man’s pretty face.  
  
“Nurse Byun! Are you listening to me!?”  
  
Baekhyun jolted with a start and handed the item in his hand to the doctor – never really paying attention to what it was he was holding.  
  
“Ow! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”the doctor cursed in his deep baritone which aroused and frightened Baekhyun all at the same time.

  
Baekhyun knew he was in deep shit as he eyed the doctor’s left hand which was now bleeding not only from the patient’s blood, but also his own – remnants of the latex glove he had worn prior now sticking to the skin. Nevertheless, all he could hear was the word _“fuck”_ in that sultry voice of his. This is not good.  
  
“Holy shit! That is not a babcock, you idiot!” the doctor hissed angrily as he immediately immersed his hand on the bowl of saline on the tray nearby.  
  
Baekhyun remained frozen in his spot, all he could hear was:  
  
“cock…”  
  
“cock…”  
  
“cock…”  
  
“Byun Baekhyun! Scrub out! NOW!”

 ***

Baekhyun knew better than to argue, and he immediately dashed out of the room – hoping against hope that the ground swallows him whole before said doctor gets to killing him as soon as the surgery is over. He contemplated on whether it would be best to inject himself with potassium chloride or better yet, just run out of the hospital and let himself get hit with the first passing vehicle there is. He figured that would still be a lesser painful death than whatever that doctor had in mind. After all, you do not mess with the head of the surgery department. Not when you wanted to live a long and peaceful life anyway.

***

Baekhyun knew he should have heeded Jongdae’s warning and not let looks deceive him. But hey, who could blame him? He was new and as luck would have it, the first man he laid eyes on as he entered those double doors had to be a certain Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun thought he looked dazzling in his all-white ensemble – his boyish charm evident despite the surgical mask across his face. Oh how Baekhyun wanted to rip that mask off then and there. To say that he was enthralled by the young physician would be quite an understatement.  
  
“Uh-oh. Another casualty,” Jongdae had commented then. Apparently, Baekhyun was just one of the many who swooned at the doctor’s mere presence. Nevertheless, Baekhyun was far too blinded to even care. He had better things to do such as ogle Doctor Park, check Doctor Park’s ass out, making sure that his duty days coincide with Doctor Park’s, stalk Doctor Park on social media, and oh, ogle some more.  
  
“Damn I’d tap that ass anytime, anywhere,” Baekhyun whistled as Doctor Park rushed past the nurse's station, probably off to another operation. Jongdae merely scoffed and continued packing minor sets.

***

“Baek,” Jongdae nudged the man before him.  
  
“Hmmmm?”Baekhyun muttered sleepily.  
  
“What’re you doing in the supply room?”  
  
“Um… I was sleepy so I figured I’d nap a little. This place is pretty conducive to sleep,”Baekhyun said innocently as he rubbed his nape.  
  
“Oh really? I never knew cardboard boxes were comfortable to sleep on,”Jongdae eyed his colleague knowingly.  
  
Baekhyun merely pouted and hung his head low.  
  
“What’re you doing here anyway?” he shot back at Jongdae who was now leaning against the door.  
  
“Oh! That reminds me. The boss wants you in the minor room now. He says it’s  _urgent_ ,” Jongdae emphasized the last word by making air quotes with his fingers.  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but gulp at what the other said.  
  
“What did you do, by the way? He doesn’t look happy. I’d run if I were you.”  
  
“Not helping!”  
  
“What!? He asked me to bring him a minor set before getting you. So, here.” Jongdae thrust the sterile pack onto the Baekhyun’s hands.  
  
Baekhyun’s mouth went dry and he found himself unable to utter a single word in reply. He stood up from the stacked boxes of catheters he was sitting on and ignored Jongdae’s protests as he shoved the smaller man out of the way – yanking the door open and walking towards his death bed.

 

***

Baekhyun trudged towards the inner part of the O.R. He never thought the day would come when he’d dread working at a top-rated hospital. He was awed by the state of the art technology and he figured that the spacious work place was an advantage. He certainly doesn’t feel that way now that he realizes that maybe no one would find him lest Doctor Park decided to end his life for good. The man was a genius and he’d probably figure out the best way to hide his body in the large area. And he had to choose the minor room of all places too – the farthest one considering that only a minute number of operations were held there and they were all in the morning. Baekhyun regretted swapping to graveyard shift that particular day. No one would ever hear his screams and he’d surely die helplessly.

***

Baekhyun sucked in a large amount of air before slowly bringing his fist up to tap on the door ever so lightly, hoping that the doctor wouldn’t hear and let him off the hook just this once.  
  
“Come in,” a deep voice sounded from the inside, and Baekhyun sent Jongdae a quick SMS to tell his parents and Baekbom that he loves them in case he doesn’t come out of this alive before finally stepping inside.  
  
Doctor Park’s back was facing him when he entered. He was fiddling with something that he couldn’t see even as he stood on his tiptoes to get a better view.  _Damn his short legs,_  he thought.  
  
Baekhyun froze as the man spun on the spot and he caught sight of the object he was toying with – his eyes almost popping out of their sockets as he looked at the blue and yellow object on Doctor Park’s hands.  
  
“What’s wrong, Nurse Byun? Haven’t seen an electrocautery probe before? Oh, wait. I wouldn’t be surprised though. Seeing that you handed me one when all I asked for was a babcock,” Doctor Park said menacingly as he made a show of twirling the probe in his left hand, which Baekhyun observed, was wrapped in a gauze bandage.  
  
“I’m so sorry Doctor Park!” Baekhyun half-shrieked as he felt Doctor Park’s intense gaze upon him, making the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

 “ _Please_ , call me Chanyeol. No need to be so formal now that your shift is up. And it's not like we aren’t close now that you've already injured me and all, Baekhyun. I can call you Baekhyun, right?” Doctor Park… Chanyeol, had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face betrayed by the evil glint in his eyes. Baekhyun’s fright grew a hundredfold.

“Yeah, sure. Sorry, Doc – Chan - yeol,” Chanyeol could almost hear the whimper in Baekhyun’s voice and he smirked viciously as he stepped near the latter – electrocautery probe in hand. Baekhyun kept his eyes on the floor as he felt the doctor’s voice go nearer.  
  
“Where did you graduate from, Baek?” Chanyeol inquired with a nonchalance that agitated Baekhyun all the more.  
  
“S-S-Seoul Natio-nal… National University,” Baekhyun stuttered, growing more nervous upon hearing Chanyeol’s nickname for him.  
  
“Impressive. Didn’t they teach you the names of the surgical instruments there though?” Chanyeol maintained the smile on his face, but his condescending tone did not go unnoticed to Baekhyun.  
  
“No. It’s not that! I mean, yes. They teach us… those… stuff… Doc... I mean, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Baekhyun internally groaned. Chanyeol didn’t even need to touch him and yet here he was, already suffocating just by the doctor’s mere presence.  
  
“I see. Now, would you care to explain to me what the fuck happened back there?” Chanyeol’s tone of voice had not changed at all, but the cursing was enough to confirm what Baekhyun already knew – that the doctor was unquestionably, totally, absolutely furious at him.  
  
“Sorry! I was just distracted. I’m really really sorry!”Baekhyun automatically bowed at a 90-degree angle, his body moving of its own accord because of his panic.  
  
Not knowing that the other man in the room had gotten  _that_  near, his head collided with something rather hard as he hastily bowed. He heard Chanyeol yelp from somewhere above him and was surprised to find himself face-to-face with Chanyeol’s crotch when he chanced a glance forward.  
  
He knew he ought to be scared beyond his wits by now – knowing that this was another point against him, but he couldn’t tear his gaze off the rather impressive sight. Baekhyun always knew that Chanyeol was rather gifted – stalking taught him that much. According to his very reliable source that may or may not be Chanyeol’s Facebook page, the doctor played the guitar, drums, piano, sang well, composed songs, liked animals, and had a nice body to boot. Add that to his intellect and he was the perfect package.

Baekhyun was not gonna lie. He was a healthy young man with needs and fantasizing about his crush’s… er… physical qualities, had led Baekhyun to believe that Chanyeol carried a big _one._ Yet, now, as Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol’s crotch, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that Chanyeol’s _other package_ was more than worthy of his appreciation. Seriously, his imagination didn’t do it justice. Actually seeing the conspicuous bulge at such close proximity was indeed a different story. Baekhyun could basically feel the drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
“I see. You really are easily distracted,” Chanyeol’s smirk was evident in his voice, regarding the smaller man who abruptly straightened up like he had been doused with cold water.  
  
Baekhyun flushed a deep shade of scarlet and try as he may, he failed in hiding his embarrassment from the man who was now looking at him rather mischievously. He kept his head bowed down, afraid that he might convulse in anxiety if he keeps on maintaining eye contact with the giant.  
  
“I’m sorry Doc… I mean, Chanyeol. I was just…”Baekhyun thought it was best to shut his mouth rather than continue his sentence because really,  _“I was just checking you out and I must say, you've got a very nice package,”_ was not a very nice thing to say to your boss.  
  
“What were you saying? You were just?”  
  
Baekhyun finally mustered the courage to look up to Chanyeol’s face and was surprised to find him smiling – more like smirking, but still, it was a far catch from what he was expecting. He just noticed that he wasn’t in his scrubs anymore – but that was probably his fault as he was the one who caused him an injury and he might’ve had to change due to the blood stains on his scrubs. He had his stethoscope hanging idly around his neck and was now wearing a white smock over an equally white polo paired with black slacks and sleek leather shoes in a similar color – looking like a true department head for once.  
  
“Um. Nothing,” Baekhyun muttered meekly as he bowed his head once more. Staring at Chanyeol has been doing nothing good for his sanity as of late.  
  
Baekhyun was surprised when he felt Chanyeol’s hot breath ghosting upon his ears.  
  
“Now what do we have here.”   
  
Chanyeol’s hand fell on top of Baekhyun’s. It was just then that he realized that he was still holding on to the minor pack Jongdae gave him. He hastily pushed it to Chanyeol’s hand and took a step back. He felt asphyxiated by this man’s presence and it didn’t even have anything to do with the room’s cold temperature.  
  
Chanyeol looked at the smaller man amusingly before going around the O.R. table and setting the tray up.  
  
“I’ve got this _little_ problem. Care to  _assist_  me, Baekhyun?”


	2. Scalpel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away. But then again, Baekhyun never really liked apples. And if the doctor is cute, forget the fruit, right?

 

“I’ve got this little problem. Care to  _assist_  me, Baekhyun?”  
  
“A-a-ah… yes. Sure,”Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s footsteps and walked towards where he was now laying the instruments side-by-side.  
  
Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing as Chanyeol was basically setting up by himself, but he knew better than to speak so he just kept silent and watched over the other. He started fearing for his life when Chanyeol dropped the anesthetic on the floor and said: “We don’t need this, do we?”

  
***

  
“Baekhyun, would you please turn on the operating lights?”  
  
Baekhyun immediately ran to the corner of the room, nearly tripping over the wires as he went. However, he was back to Chanyeol’s side as fast as he had gone. By this time, Chanyeol had finished attaching a #10 scalpel to the holder and was now holding it against the light, as if examining it. Baekhyun froze when Chanyeol brought the scalpel next to his cheek all of a sudden – the cold metal sending shivers on his spine as he willed himself not to move.  
  
“Perfect.” Chanyeol’s breath was on his face again and Baekhyun found it quite odd that aside from fear, something else coursed through his veins. He felt his blood rush to his ears and well, other body parts as well. He never knew he had a masochistic side to him. He had never quite explored his sexuality this way and he was quite surprised to realize that he was turned on. Definitely.  
  
Baekhyun shut his eyes as he felt the sharp edge of the scalpel dip lower and lower – finally settling on the crook of his neck. He figured that if this was his way to go, then it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Chanyeol would know what he was doing. Surely it would be painless – a quick slash on his jugulars or carotids would do the trick. He wished Chanyeol kept the anesthetic though.  
  
Baekhyun braced himself for the pain that was sure to come, only to be jolted as he felt a pair of frantic lips crashing onto his instead. Chanyeol’s tongue was desperate and seeking as he coaxed the smaller man who was still shocked at the sudden turn of events to open up to him. Slightly pushing the scalpel against the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, it resulted in a shallow laceration – not too deep to be serious, but enough to have the other gasping – providing an opportunity for Chanyeol to delve his tongue into Baekhyun’s cavern.  
  
The smaller man whimpered at the slightest of Chanyeol’s touches – his vice like hold on his waist fueling his pent up frustrations all the more. The months of sexual frustrations he had in him came to the surface on full force as he got over his initial shock. He shoved Chanyeol forward in a blind search for the nearest flat surface – the doctor’s behind colliding with the cold metal of the operating table as he did so.  
  
Chanyeol bucked his hips against Baekhyun’s, successfully eliciting a moan from the latter’s lips. Baekhyun’s back arched, head tilted up and giving Chanyeol more access as he was now assaulting Baekhyun’s neck with bites and whatnot. Baekhyun couldn’t help but whine at the loss when Chanyeol stopped his ministrations altogether.  
  
Both men stared at each other – still panting from their heated make out session.  
  
“First things first. We wouldn’t want to break the sterile field, would we?” Chanyeol smirked.  
  
Baekhyun quirked his eyebrows in confusion, only for his expression to be replaced with mischief as Chanyeol tore open two packets of surgical gloves and donned a pair – thrusting the other into Baekhyun’s hands.  
  
“So, you like this stuff?”Baekhyun taunted, more amused than creeped out.  
  
“I wouldn’t be a doctor if I didn’t, right?”Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows and Baekhyun couldn’t help but scoff.  
  
Chanyeol took advantage of Baekhyun’s momentary distraction and hastily tugged the other’s scrub pants and boxers down in one go – letting them pool at the latter’s ankles. Baekhyun shuddered at the sudden contact of cold air against his dripping manhood and tried to cover himself, but Chanyeol was faster in stopping him. Chanyeol then leisurely popped the buttons on Baekhyun’s scrubs one-by-one with the use of the scalpel on his hands. Baekhyun shivered in anticipation as the tip of the scalpel touched his navel as Chanyeol cut the last button out – what’s left of his scrubs now lay discarded on the floor.  
  
“This is unfair. I wanna see you too.”  
  
“Of course, my precious. Do the honors, will you?”  
  
Baekhyun was more than happy to oblige. He rid Chanyeol’s of his smock in a jiffy and was surprised to see that he wore suspenders underneath. Baekhyun pulled on the suspenders and let it go – finding the sound of the material against Chanyeol’s chest all the more arousing. He then made a show of unbuttoning Chanyeol’s polo with his teeth – letting his tongue dart out every now and then, grazing his teeth against Chanyeol’s chest and licking at his navel, making Chanyeol moan his name. He hastily unbuckled Chanyeol’s belt and tugged at the waistband of his slacks, only to be surprised that his hand came in contact with Chanyeol’s hard on immediately.  
  
“I knew it,” Baekhyun giggled despite himself, his arousal momentarily forgotten as he proved his theory to be correct.  
  
“Knew what?” Chanyeol turned a curious eye to the other.  
  
“That you don’t wear underwear!” Baekhyun brought his hand to his mouth so as to stifle his giggles.  
  
“Oh. So you have been checking me out,” Chanyeol smirked triumphantly.  
  
“Guilty as charged. But I’m not the only one though. All the female nurses on this floor are probably doing the same thing every time you pass by.”Baekhyun couldn’t even be bothered with the decency to blush anymore as he confessed.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m guilty of that too. But only with you,”Chanyeol muttered, eyes filled with lust as he eyed Baekhyun’s half-parted lips.  
  
“Eh?”Baekhyun didn’t quite understand what Chanyeol said.  
  
“I meant that I’m guilty of checking you out too,” Chanyeol said impatiently, he was so hard that it was starting to get painful, yet Baekhyun decided that this be the right time they discuss their hidden desires for each other.  
  
“Only me?” Baekhyun asked, more confused than ever.  
  
“Let’s just say that I’m not too fond of vaginas,” Chanyeol whispered under his breath as he pecked Baekhyun’s nose.  
  
Baekhyun blinked a couple of times before his face upturned into an impish smile in understanding.  
  
“Oh. So that’s why all those nurses from before said you were scary.”  
  
“You can say that. But I don’t think purposely ignoring their flirting is scary. They said I was scary?”  
  
“Yes. All of them. It could be scary! I mean, Lisa said you once slapped her hand off when she was trying to wipe your sweat off during an operation… then Jenie said that you wouldn’t drink the coffee she prepared for you every morning…then Jisoo from OB said you wouldn’t even look at her whenever she went to pass you some referrals…then Rosé …” Baekhyun’s tirade was cut off when Chanyeol all but smashed their lips together.  
  
“Y-you…talk…so…much,” Chanyeol muttered in between kisses – leaving Baekhyun in a daze as he swiped his tongue on Baekhyun’s bottom lip before moving to nibble at his ear, teasing the lobes with the pink muscle as he caressed Baekhyun’s bare back with feather light touches.  
  
If Baekhyun wasn’t so horny, he would’ve found the action sweet – but a naked Chanyeol was anything but sweet. It was sexy as fuck and Baekhyun found himself at the brink of losing himself when he felt Chanyeol’s gloved hand knead at his gluteals.  
  
“Yeol…” Baekhyun moaned, not quite able to think straight due to the pleasure from Chanyeol’s ministrations.  
  
“Wait. What did you call me?” Chanyeol abruptly stopped all movement, causing Baekhyun to groan at the loss of stimulation.  
  
“Yeol … I mean…Chan…Yeol… Doctor?”  
  
“No. Yeol’s fine. I like it. In fact, I like it so much that I’d do everything to hear you scream that name all night long.”   
  
Chanyeol launched himself back to lapping at Baekhyun’s adam’s apple – nipping at his clavicle before going lower to one of Baekhyun’s nipples and sucking on it. It didn’t take long before Baekhyun’s wanton moans filled the air as he leaned in to Chanyeol’s touch – the heat from their bodies barely bearable as they ground against each other – erections sliding together and causing both to shudder in pleasure.  
  
Baekhyun felt a jolt of electricity course through his spine as he felt Chanyeol’s gloved finger probe on his entrance. It was slick and wet. Baekhyun figured he used the K.Y. jelly from the tray and he felt thankful that the other actually thought about his welfare. Nevertheless, the nurse in him had some reservations regarding the venue of their heated rendezvous.

“Yeol... wait. Here?” Baekhyun asked worriedly – sweeping the room with his eyes.  
  
“Yeah. You did say you’d tap me anytime, anywhere, so why not now?” There goes that sickeningly attractive smirk again and Baekhyun felt his knees weaken a tad bit more.  
  
“Oh my god! You heard that!?” Baekhyun’s cheeks were on fire. He had been observing the giant from afar for so long that he ended up putting him on a pedestal, making him forget that Chanyeol was human too. A human who could hear his unfiltered declarations of… er… admiration whenever said human was in close proximity.  
  
“Of course I did. My ears ain’t this big for nothing you know,” Chanyeol added cheekily before plunging his index finger inside Baekhyun’s puckered hole – causing the smaller man to yelp at the sudden intrusion.

Baekhyun’s leaned his forehead on Chanyeol’s broad chest, taking in shallow breaths as he willed himself to relax and adjust to the lone finger up his ass. Baekhyun was no virgin but it had been a while. When Baekhyun started to push back against Chanyeol’s middle finger, the latter took it as a cue to add one more – scissoring as he used his free hand to pump Baekhyun’s erection so as to distract him from the pain.

“Oh god. Yeol... Yeees. Fuck, Yeol…” Baekhyun’s bite on Chanyeol’s shoulder signaled him that he was ready for more, wanted more… Nevertheless, Chanyeol didn’t want to hurt the smaller so against his better judgment, the giant added more digits as he stretched Baekhyun more in preparation for what was to come.  
  
Baekhyun’s moans were music to Chanyeol’s ears. And don’t even get him started on the feeling of Baekhyun’s heat. Chanyeol’s mind grew delirious as he felt Baekhyun’s muscles get tighter around his fingers, and despite his reservation against hurting the smaller, the painful strain on his penis was suddenly all too much to bear. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and simpered at the look of frustration on the smaller man’s face, never mind that he was equally as horny as the other.  
  
“Yeol … Why… Wait, what are you doing?” Baekhyun’s protest died in his throat as he eyed Chanyeol who kicked his pants and shoes off in one go and perched himself on the operating table – lying down in all his naked glory – waiting to be devoured.  
  
“Well. You did say you wanted to have your way with me,” Chanyeol extended his limbs out so that he laid spread eagled on the operating table.  
  
“You heard that too!? Woah, now I’m starting to wonder who’s stalking who now,” Baekhyun’s eyes grew slightly wider in amusement. He didn’t even know Chanyeol knew he existed and the knowledge that the doctor even remembered a lot about him was fucking with his mind.  
  
“What did I say about talking too much? Now go to work,” Chanyeol reprimanded in a mock-stern voice.  
  
“Yes Doc!” Baekhyun quickly gathered himself, pushing a million questions to the back of his mind for now.  
  
The rapid change was quite confounding. Baekhyun was giggling one time, and the next, he had transformed into a completely different person. The look on his eyes screamed of pure wanton lust and Chanyeol felt his cock twitch when Baekhyun started to secure his arms and legs with the leather straps on the operating table.  
  
Once Chanyeol was tied securely, Baekhyun climbed on top of him and straddled him by the waist. Baekhyun reached for the scalpel left abandoned on the tray and let it graze Chanyeol’s left cheek where his lone dimple sat, all the while rolling his hips down on Chanyeol’s erection.  
  
Chanyeol mewled as he felt the cold metal against his face. Call him weird but he has always been quite unconventional when it comes to his kinks. There’s just something so exhilarating about blood that drives Chanyeol over the edge. He tilted his chin to the side and licked the blade ever so lightly. He didn’t press too hard on the blade, but the surgical sharpness was enough to produce a small gash at the tip of his tongue. If Baekhyun was shocked, he didn’t show any sign of it. Instead, he was quick to retract the blade from Chanyeol’s mouth and replaced it with his tongue – tasting the copper which mingled with Chanyeol’s saliva. Baekhyun thought it tasted wonderful.  
  
Baekhyun sucked Chanyeol’s tongue dry of all the remnants of blood and reached for an abdominal pack on the tray. He unrolled one of them and tied it around Chanyeol’s neck – making sure to check that Chanyeol’s circulation was not impeded too much. He held on the tip of the fabric as he went lower from where he was nipping on Chanyeol’s collar bones. Experimentally extending his tongue, Baekhyun licked Chanyeol’s nipples, adding a little teeth and nibbling on the hardened nubs which gained him a reward in the form of Chanyeol’s guttural moans. Baekhyun couldn’t help but look above at the sound, at Chanyeol who was trying his best to hold his head up as Baekhyun trailed kisses all over his torso – neck dragged up by the fabric that Baekhyun was pulling lower and lower as he went down Chanyeol’s body, giving it the worship it deserved for Chanyeol had the body of a god.  
  
Baekhyun licked his lips at the sight, tugging the fabric once more before writing the word ‘Yeol’ on Chanyeol’s abdomen with the blade. Chanyeol hissed at the sting from the wound, but ended up moaning as Baekhyun traced each letter with his tongue ever so slowly – taking pleasure in how needy Chanyeol’s voice had become. Chanyeol couldn’t do so much than watch – his manhood throbbing more than ever as the pain and pleasure along with the onset of lightheadedness set in from the lack of oxygen. He was starting to see stars – yet he was too lost in desire to even complain.  
  
Upon hearing Chanyeol choke, Baekhyun quickly slackened his grip on the fabric and maneuvered himself so that he ended up facing Chanyeol’s feet, said also secured in place by leather straps. He wiggled his ass in front of Chanyeol’s face and all Chanyeol wanted was to plunge into that enticing wet heat. Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol and gave him a lazy smile, winking before going down on him and taking him whole in his sinful cavern.  
  
Chanyeol felt the world spin as he felt Baekhyun’s mouth engulf him in one go. Clearly, all his years in med school have been a lie since he has been taught that all people had a gag reflex. Apparently, Baekhyun had none. Mindlessly, Chanyeol bucked up into Baekhyun’s willing mouth as much as the restraints would allow him.  
  
Baekhyun, as if sensing that Chanyeol was near, immediately released Chanyeol’s cock with a loud pop and hastily went back to his original position. He licked at Chanyeol’s abdomen wherein the blood had started to ooze again before impaling himself on Chanyeol’s manhood without so much as a warning.  
  
Both released guttural moans of each other’s names at the sudden contact, fiery passion all too much to bear as two became one. Unable to continue with the teasing, Baekhyun slashed the leather restraints on Chanyeol’s legs with the scalpel he still had in his hand before releasing the giant’s hands as well. Chanyeol’s hand shot up in lightning speed as he sat himself up, prying the scalpel out of Baekhyun’s grasp in the process; the change in angle bringing them to a whole new level of high.  
  
Chanyeol carved a superficial wound just below Baekhyun’s left clavicle. Baekhyun jerked at the sudden pain, only to moan in ecstasy as Chanyeol quickly sucked over the fresh incision. Driven by unadulterated lust, Baekhyun brought their lips together in a duel of tongues – the taste of blood mingling with the bitter taste of Chanyeol’s precum which drove the both of them closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Chanyeol reversed their positions and pinned Baekhyun on the table – taking pleasure at the feel of Baekhyun’s legs which instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. Chanyeol’s erratic thrusts had no finesse yet Baekhyun felt every shove wrack his entire body with intense pleasure. Soon enough, Baekhyun’s mind got hazy as his weeping cock got caught in the crossfire, sandwiched between his and Chanyeol’s abdomen. Delirious in want for more friction, he perched his left leg on top of Chanyeol’s right shoulder. Both groaned at the all new intensified feeling of high that the sudden change in angle brought them, hips clashing in a dance only the both of them understood.  
  
It took no more than three thrusts before Baekhyun was seeing white – spurts of cum sticky on their abdomens. Feeling Baekhyun’s muscle clench around him was all the encouragement Chanyeol needed for him to finally tip over the edge. Chanyeol came long and hard – filling Baekhyun up with his seeds. Both groaned at the feeling: Chanyeol from his release, and Baekhyun at the warmth of Chanyeol’s hot semen painting his walls white.  
  
Chanyeol collapsed on top of Baekhyun, panting. It took a couple of minutes before he caught his breath. When Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun’s face, he couldn’t help but smile. The smaller man had his eyes closed and was already snoozing. Chanyeol smiled to himself before placing a swift kiss on the wound he embedded on Baekhyun's collar bone and allowed himself to drift off to dreamland as well.

***

Baekhyun jerked awake with a start. He was faced with an unfamiliar ceiling and scenes of Chanyeol and him going at it flashed in his mind.  
  
“Woah. It felt so real,” he whispered to himself as he rolled over – only to be surprised that his plushie Doctor Yeolda which he kept beside his pillow at all times was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, his bedside table, along with the photo frames on it, were gone. It took him a while to realize that he wasn’t in his room. He jolted up and was surprised to see that he was on top of a rather uncomfortable hospital bed, and that he wasn’t wearing his clothes – he didn't remember owning suspenders anyway. Then he groaned when he felt the soreness from his behind start creeping in.  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath as he eyed the words emblazoned on the bed frame: ‘Park Chanyeol’ in bold red letters. He slowly got out of bed and went to explore the unfamiliar surroundings. He was scratching his neck when he felt a sudden jolt of pain and he looked for any sign of a mirror. Finding none, he settled for the back of a spoon wherein he could just make out the word:  _‘mine’_  embedded just beneath his left clavicle.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t have much time to mull over his situation as the P.A. system crackled to life at that very moment and the announcer’s voice wafted through the speakers.  
  
“Nurse Byun Baekhyun. Doctor Park needs you at the minor room STAT.”  
  
The message repeated itself for a couple more times before Baekhyun scuttled out of what apparently was the doctor’s lounge – ignoring the pain in his ass as he went.  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face despite himself, anticipation bubbling at the pit of his stomach as he ran the familiar route to the O.R. Screwing up may not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This was something I wrote back in my nursing student years for another ship. I was reminded of this when I saw Baekhyun's pic wearing scrubs. I edited this to the best of my ability and as much as my memory served me, but it's been sooo long (8 years to be exact) since I last dealt with medical stuff, so please pardon the inaccuracies.  
> \- a Babcock is a type of forceps: forceps with loop blades which are also semicircular in sagittal cross-section. Designed to hold a short length of intestine without compressing it.  
> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
